


To Love or to Lose

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Series: It's A Gray World Afterall [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Daddy Issues, Detective Noir, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Family Issues, Great Depression, Homophobia, Italian Mafia, M/M, and a little bit of tortured gays, cigarette use, mention of rape, struggling sisters yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Yukino Aguria came up from rock bottom to be where she is today. She's lost a lot of people and she's been burned more times than she can count. All she really wants is to live a life with her only remaining family, her sister Sorano. But life doesn't always work the way we want it to. And sometimes things happen that spiral out of our control.





	1. How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my It's A Gray World Afterall series which includes my other fic Son of the Don. I wouldn't say you need to read both to understand it all but you should all know this AU is set in the 1930's Rogue is the son of the mafia boss and Sting is a detective for a precinct where Yukino and Lucy work as a secretary.  
> This is a really short introduction to the world but next chapters will be longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva Orland had a world of hate to escape from, and years to prove she wasn't the only one they could oppress.  
> Yukino Aguria has a life to start making the best of and friends who are supposed to help her with that.   
> However neither of them can seem to find the right words to say or the right things to think about.

_September 4, 1935_

Minerva walked out of the house and into the brisk September air with a bitter taste on her tongue. Her night would have gone perfect if it weren’t for him. She would have been able to live one day without hatred or the bile of self-loathing curling her insides. Only if everything didn’t go so _wrong_ the minute he stepped in the door.

Minerva pinched her expression involuntarily as she walked down the street. She held her head higher than usual and frowned deeper. Thoughts of the night still replayed in her mind like a nightmare on repeat.

_“Useless bitch!” her father screamed. His face turned red, eyes burning with the same drunken fire that inflamed his cheeks and round nose. His open palm struck her cheek, leaving a mark of fingers that stung like a bee. His fist grabbed her hair and threw her into the table._

_Her malnourished body heaved over it._ She massaged her stomach as her feet picked up pace. She could still feel the pressure of the hardwood jamming against her ribcage. _He pressed against her back side, keeping her pinned with his arms braced on the lip of the dining table._ She thought he was going to rape her. _He leaned over her, hot breath wheezing in her ear. Minerva bit her lip to hold back the hot wave of shame falling over her. He pressed into her back, her thigh. He held her too tightly. Radiating anger he grabbed a fistful of hair again. Her black strands culminated between his fingers like chunks of squashed spiders trying to get free. He pushed down. Her cheek pressed between the cold pine of the dining table and her father’s meaty flesh._

_“Can’t even cook right, what the hell have I taught you all these years?” he began. His voice slowly rose in volume until he was screaming at her. “How to be A USELESS DYKE?”_

The words echoed in Minerva’s head and she hit her heeled foot on the pavement harder, letting the _clack clack_ being her back to the real world. She stiffened and walked with a purpose. This night was not going to be ruined by him. Minerva knew what she needed.

She had dressed up in her favorite short cut dress, one which flared out on the bottom slightly, with a lace underskirt that made her hips sway outward more. There was a ring of beads that fell down from her shoulder and came full circle around her arm, topped with bunched fabric that resembled a rose.

She realized halfway on her walk down to East Village that she was clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. She forced herself to relax. She was far enough away from Northern Manhattan that she could relax and let herself be... _herself_.

She knew exactly where she needed to be to forget everything tonight. At Louis’ Luncheon she would be able to drink her feelings into her gut. And hopefully meet an attractive woman to take home.

Louis’ Luncheon sat itself close to Macdougal Alley, an area far enough into the heart of the city that Minerva could be surrounded on all sides by tall skyscrapers. They made Minerva feel safe. She felt protected, snug amidst all the sturdy cement buildings.

She walked inside, heels still clicking on the marble entrance. The place may have been small but it was just what Minerva wanted. Men casually flirted in the open, buying drinks for one another. A group of five can-can dancers performed on a small stage, their long legs kicking into the air with flourishing uniforms.

Minerva smirked as she got a glimpse of their upper thighs with every movement. Those dark stockings didn’t hide much. There was a group gathered by the stage dancing along with the performers. Man and woman. Woman and woman. Man and man. Walking quickly Minerva ordered a drink from the bartender and joined the dance floor as soon as she could.

She was going to feel tonight. She was going to lose herself in the movement of song regardless of if she brought someone home tonight. Minerva would be the ruler of this night. Her night.

 

Yukino stared down at the dress her co-worker put her in for the tenth time. “Lucy,” Yukino began, fingering the fringe on her dress. It only went down to her knees. Yukino’s style of dress was usually not so... _revealing_. She felt exposed in this, especially without sleeves. “I don’t know about this one…”

Lucy guffawed at her, waving a hand at her over the room divider. “Shush, you’ll look smashing, darling!” Yukino had another protest bubbling in her throat but she let it go as Lucy tossed another article of clothing over the divider and finally stepped out to reveal her outfit.

Lucy did a little pose, her arm traveling up the spine of the divider with her other hand on her hip as it jutted out a little. She was positively radiant in her blue form fitting dress, straps just large enough to hold up her breasts but small enough to show off her delicate collarbone. She had wrapped a feathered scarf around her back and let it hang from her elbows.

Lucy looked absolutely riveting. Yukino looked down at her own wobbly, dry knees. Her form that felt like it didn’t quite fill out the dress the way Lucy’s did. She let out a deep sigh. “Don’t you think it’s a little...revealing?” Yukino asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to cross over her chest. “Yukino, live a little. It’s in fashion, darling, you look fantastic!”

“Are you sure?”

Lucy, having enough of her self-doubt, grabbed Yukino’s wrist and tugged her toward the front door. “Get your heels on, we’re hitting East Village today.”

Yukino flushed immediately. She knew what that place was and the rumors that floated around about it. “Uhm-are you sure? Isn’t that the place-”

Lucy whipped around by the entryway, one of her heels already half on her foot. “Where the queers shack up,? Yes, Yuki.” The casual use of a nickname caught Yukino off guard. Sometimes it surprised her just how easy it was to get along with Lucy. It was like the girl decided anywhere she went that the people she met were closer to her than anyone else. She wore her heart on her sleeve and Yukino wondered often how she could be so confident about it. “Don’t look so stiff, I’ve seen the way you look at some of the female officers in that precinct. We think alike, Yukino, and where we’re going you don’t have to worry about others thinking differently.”

Yukino took a deep breath as Lucy stood up straight to hand her a pair of black and white pumps that matched her dress. Taking the shoes with surprisingly steady hands, Yukino nodded and said, “Let’s do this.”

 

Minerva was in the fourth drink of the night and she was starting to feel like everything was finally free. Her legs danced on their own, her shoulders felt lightweight and her head was swimming in the clouds. She was feeling fuzzy but she was feeling good.

She had a lot of inhibitions to let go of tonight and this was only the beginning for her. The song she’d been dancing to ended and Minerva figured she had time to get another drink before the next performers came on. Even with no music the drunker patrons of the bar found something to sway to and didn’t leave the dancefloor.

Minerva’s head snapped up halfway to the bar seat, however. She recognized someone she knew and for a moment she contemplated making a run for it. It was those women from her father’s precinct. That mouse-like silver haired creature and her apparently new friend the blonde. Although from what Minerva knew that blonde, Lucy was it, was new to the precinct.

It almost surprised her to see them out together. She was just as surprised to see Yukino, the silver haired one whom she’d begged as more of a gilmore girl, as she was surprised to see Lucy looking like they were so close. They could have been sisters if they looked alike.

Minerva bit her lip. They hadn’t noticed her yet, they were too busy chatting over their fruity drinks and shared cigarette. Trying to be stealthy Minerva made a beeline for the exit. Before she could disappear though Lucy threw her head back in laughter and out of the corner of her eye noticed Minerva.

They locked eyes for a second, and Minerva hoped that the blonde hadn’t recognized her. All her hopes were out the window though, because Lucy let out a long greeting and waved her over.

Minerva pursed her lips and tried to turn away but Lucy was persistent. She got off her stool and ran over to cling to Minerva’s arm. “Hey, don’t run away!” Lucy chirped, already Minerva could smell the gin on her. Minerva had to admit she was feeling a bit drunk but this girl seemed completely gone. Without a care in the world. “We know you, come spend a little drink with us.”

Minerva ripped her arm out of Lucy’s grasp and put on her best disgusted face. “I’m not interested,” she grumbled.

Why was she acting like this anyway? It wasn’t like Minerva had ever exchanged pleasantries with these two at all. For all she cared they were nothing but faces in a crowd. In Minerva’s life that’s all anyone was. She didn’t have the luxury of having a “chat” with friends. Her father was too busy forcing her to be like him because he was just so disappointed her mother had died giving birth to a girl.

Finally, after Lucy tugging on Minerva’s arm she was saved from having to use profound language in public just to scare her away. Yukino came over slowly and pried Lucy’s arm off Minerva with an apologetic smile.

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss,” Yukino began. “She’s just had a little too much, I think.”

“Oh, you think?” Minerva replied back, venom on her tongue. Lucy, meanwhile, bounced happily on her feet and leaned into Yukino enough that people were beginning to stare.

Lucy giggled. “Yukiii-” she drew out the nickname in a high pitched whine. “Just _talk_ to her-” She playfully punched Yukino’s arm who was starting to look extremely uncomfortable. “-She’s right here, Yuki. I know you wanted to talk to the cute chief’s daughter, you should talk to the chief's daughter, Yuki she’s right here and so cuteandsoareyou…” Lucy trailed off, her words becoming slurred as her mouth lost the ability to speak properly.

Minerva raised her eyebrows and stared at Yukino strangely. She looked like she wanted to run away. A bead of sweat was making its way down her neck and she was blushing as red as a tomato.

“U-uhm…” Yukino began trying to keep Lucy from swaying on her feet. “She’s just-she doesn’t mean that. That-we-” She cut herself short when Minerva rolled her eyes the more Yukino stammered on. She was like a deer caught in a trap all of a sudden.

“Your friend is a terrible wingwoman,” Minerva said loosely. She crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

Yukino gave a nervous chuckle that was actually kind of cute. “Um, we’re not really-well this is our first night out together actually.” God she was nervous.

Minerva raised an judging eyebrow and put her hands on her swollen hips, easily letting them cock to the side as she shifted feet. “What a shameful display for a first night,” Minerva said.

Yukino looked down at the ground, by now she was about the only thing holding Lucy up. The blonde was still mumbling something under her breath but it was too quiet to hear. “Um, well, I’m very sorry to bother you,” Yukino said and kept looking away. “We should get going home now.”

Yukino tried to shoulder her way past Minerva with Lucy on one arm but Minerva grabbed her sleeve to stop her from leaving. “You’re just going to let your friend flirt with me for you, then leave?” Minerva titled her head to the side as she gave Yukino a sideways glance. Yukino meanwhile was squirming in her own skin.

“U-uhm-”

Minerva let out a sharp laugh. “The gall you must have to think I’d let you get away.” Yukino swallowed nervously and Minerva almost felt bad for her. But thoughts of the night she’d had bubbled up like a fizzy drink inside her mind. She felt no sympathy as the rage overtook her. “I don’t associate with _filth_ like you and your friend, you understand? You’re _weak_! An embarrassment to society!” Even as she said it she was surprised at how deep her voice sounded. And how angry.

Yukino dropped her head, Lucy was nearly unconscious on her shoulder, clearly not going to come to her friends rescue now. Minerva still felt her blood prickle so she took a step toward them, making Yukino back up a little but stumble with Lucy’s extra weight.

“You’re disgusting. All you fucking carpet lovers make me fucking _sick_. I tolerated you before but now that I know what you are I don’t ever want to see your fucking faces again. You understand that, huh? I can get you out of a job just for saying what you did. Don’t even think about breathing on me the next time I set foot in that station. Are we clear?”

The whole time Minerva keeps speaking she’s taking step after step, and Yukino is nearly falling backwards trying not to be so close. Minerva’s fists were clenching again. She hadn’t even realized she’d backed Yukino up against a wall until the silver-haired secretary stopped moving and just winced in fear.

Minerva’s breath was hot, labored and heavy. She surveyed Yukino for a long time. Her perfectly short hair that made her look almost man like, her round cheeks with those oriental features pinching her eyes upward. Her button nose that shone a little red under the dim light of the corner she cowered in.

With one final wave of rage she let her fist pound the wall right next to Yukino’s ear. She screamed in fright as Minerva’s fist flung back and made  a loud _whoomph_ on the drywall. If anyone wasn’t already watching the spectacle they were now. All eyes were on the pissed off tall woman threatening the mousy secretary and her drunk friend.

Yukino opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Minerva through pinched eyebrows. Minerva gave her a smirk and said, “We don’t want your kind in this country. Fuck off back to whatever boat you were smuggled in on.” Minerva grabbed her cheeks and pushed off as she finished speaking.

Turning on a heel Minerva made her way out of the bar. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy and the emotion from that encounter still boiled in her veins. With a bitter taste in her mouth Minerva forced her feet to walk straight to the nearest corner she could attract a man for the night. Maybe after all this time and drinking she could actually be something her father wanted.

She would prove it to those dykes in that bar. She wasn’t like them. She was never going to be like them.


	2. Only Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All around Yukino sees the fragments of her world crumbling. She wonders if it's bad to keep holding out hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this a day early since I won't have time to post tomorrow. So enjoy this chapter of pure angst. I'm so mean to these girls rip I'm not sorry

_September 5, 1935 - 1 AM_

Yukino sat with her feet curled to her thighs, hugging her knees, as she listened to the slow deep breaths of Lucy Heartfillia trying to sleep off the night’s liquor. She hated herself. She hated herself and after tonight she knew that would never go away.

It was hard enough for Yukino to keep going after sensible logic said she should have died years ago. She knew affiliating with the queer and odd things in society was going to harm her. So she usually tried to avoid it at all costs. Especially when she was just fine going about her life with men around her.

She wasn’t planning on seeing anyone she knew down in those parts of the city. She planned even less on meeting the chief’s daughter whom she’d been fancying for a while. And Lucy blurting out her crush right there in front of everyone had frozen Yukino on the spot.

Her confidence was crashing. Of course, what Minerva said hadn’t made it any better. Yukino shivered in the cold, dark room. Her back ached from pressing up against the firm side of Lucy’s mattress.

She had somehow managed to get Lucy home and into her apartment. But she didn’t want to go home just yet. She didn’t feel safe at all. So here she was. Sitting on the floor of someone’s house whom she barely knew. Still reeling from the night’s liquor and vehement threat that had been thrown her way.

Minerva looked so serious. But she had also looked scared. As soon as Lucy mentioned Yukino’s feelings toward her, her expression was everything short of terrified. _You’re disgusting. All you fucking carpet lovers make me fucking sick._ Her words rang like toll bells in Yukino’s mind. No matter how much Yukino tried to bring herself back to reality she kept being tossed into the dark sea of her intrusive thoughts. Only now, every bad word she had ever called herself was yelled in Minerva’s voice.

She could still feel Minerva’s hot breath on her skin, just a hint of alcohol wafting out of her mouth. She still saw the way Minerva’s plump red colored lips smacked in anger and scrunched into her nose as if Yukino smelt like a dead skunk. She still heard the low growl in her voice as Minerva threatened her. It was the roar of a cornered lioness. _I tolerated you before but now that I know what you are I don’t ever want to see your fucking faces again._

And yet, Yukino couldn’t help but focus on how awfully sad Minerva’s squinted eyes had looked. She got the sense that once those hazel green orbs would have sparkled with life, but instead they seemed...broken. It was hard even in the moment for Yukino to pinpoint exactly what was off about them.

Those eyes were half-glassed over as if Minerva herself were half-dead. Yukino thought of every bad mood she had seen Minerva’s father, Jiemma, in. She thought of everytime he would come into the police station just to yell and scream at the officers or detectives. She thought of everytime Jiemma had done the same to Minerva...she shuddered.

Yukino had known Minerva for many years after starting work at the precinct. But they had never really held a conversation. Minerva’s visits to the police station were usually in passing, and only if she needed something, but more often than not, they were a result of Jiemma ordering her to and fro. Yukino let out a sigh that came out more shaky than she thought it would.

She cocked her head back up at the mattress. It was hard to see in the dark but Yukino noticed Lucy’s bright blonde hair was out of its braid and falling over her face. She snorted once then moved over in her sleep.

Yukino definitely didn’t want to go home just yet. Lucy wouldn’t mind if she just slept on the couch...probably. Although Yukino was sure she wouldn’t be able to get much sleep tonight, she could still try.

 

* * *

 

The next morning a lazy golden light filtered through the crack in Lucy’s beige curtains. The beam landed directly on the bridge of Yukino’s nose and woke her up. She opened her eyes, hardly aware that she had fallen asleep at all.

Yukino looked around. Lucy’s apartment was nicer than her own, but a bit messier too. She guessed Lucy hadn’t been expecting company, there were still tea cups on her coffee table next to an opened book. Lucy’s pumps were piled in a mess next to the doormat, but there was a lot of bookshelves that held more books and knick knacks than she could count.

Lucy seemed to have an affinity for books but she had an even bigger affinity for vases. All shapes and sizes of glass containers were on the top of every bookshelf and Yukino wondered how wealthy Lucy actually was. She had certainly never given off a rich type vibe. But the money staring her in the face almost made her nervous. It was dangerous to hold onto so much money in this day and age. Yukino hoped that Lucy’s neighborhood was as nice or as wealthy as her. There would be less of a chance for her to lose everything.

Yukino looked over at the ticking clock on the mantle of the fireplace. 7:45 AM. She listened but there wasn’t any stirring from Lucy’s room which was right above her. Sighing, Yukino stood up and tossed the thin fleece blanket off her. She had pulled it from some closet in Lucy’s apartment so the least she could do was fold it back up.

After making the couch seem like she had never slept on it she walked into the kitchen. Yukino hadn’t had anything to change into so she slept in her dress from the previous night. The white fringe fabric had left imprints in her skin and she picked at it as her bare feet touched the cold tile.

It seemed in addition to having a lavish living room Lucy was able to afford basic food for herself. Her fridge was filled with ingredients Yukino hadn’t seen in anyone’s storage since she was a little girl. _I can work with this_. Yukino said bringing out a carton of eggs and some bread.

Figuring Lucy wouldn’t wake up nicely this morning Yukino decided to make her breakfast with what she could before taking off to go to work in Lucy’s stead.

She didn’t know how long it took but eventually the house came to life again with the sound of Lucy’s shuffled footsteps out into her kitchen. “Mm, Yukino?” Lucy called, rubbing sleep out of one eye.

Her blonde hair resembled a rat’s nest, she had dark circles under her eyes and extremely chapped lips. She was stumbling a bit and Yukino briefly wondered if that was because she was tired or still slightly drunk.

“Morning,” Yukino called sweetly. She picked up one of the cooked eggs with a spatula and placed it on a plate she had set out for Lucy. Lucy sat down at a small round table in the corner of her kitchen while Yukino set the plate in front of her. “You should eat something to get rid of the hangover.”

Lucy stared at the plate then looked up at Yukino again. Her eyes were wide, incredulous. Suddenly it looked like she was beginning to tear up. “I’m sorry, Yukino.”

Turning nonchalantly back to the stove so she could turn it off and grab Lucy’s toast out of the toaster she said, “For what?” Yukino set the hot toast beside her eggs and then sat down with a cup of tea she had made herself.

Without even looking at the food Lucy went on, “I made a fool of myself...and you.”

Yukino let out a sigh. “Don’t worry yourself about it, Lucy. We still had a good night, yeah?”

Lucy furrowed her brow and looked down. She seemed to be searching her eggs for some hidden mystery. “Was Minerva there?” Lucy turned her gaze to Yukino. “The Chief’s daughter?”

Yukino’s fingers instinctively curled. She averted her gaze. Suddenly it was harder to breathe than before. Now tapping her fingertips lightly on the cheap metal of the tabletop she said, “Uhm- well, yes.”

Lucy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. “That wasn’t a dream…”

Yukino felt herself blush under Lucy’s gaze. She really didn’t want to be reminded of any of this. She just wanted to go to work and forget about it all. “It’s fine, Lucy, really-”

“No, it’s not fine! What kind of horrible friend would get that drunk. Why Yukino please forgive me.” The inflection in her voice when she said it made Yukino think she was two seconds away from getting on her knees and begging.

“I forgive you, darling,” Yukino said. “Now please eat and take the rest of the day off. I have to get back home so I can change before work.” Lucy nodded numbly, staring at her food again. Yukino took one last sip of her tea and then reached her hand across the table. “I promise it’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at the station, alright?”

Lucy gave her a solemn nod and grateful eyes. Yukino dropped her tea cup in the sink on her way to the front door. Lucy opened the door for her, and shivering from the cold morning air, said a quick goodbye to Yukino.

 

* * *

 

 

Yukino’s day at work was as normal as any other. Answer the phones, put files away, nearly weep over the sheer amount of starvation cases and thievery and Hoover camps popping up all over the city.

The world just wasn’t what it used to be. Yukino vaguely remembered a time when she was just a little girl and could run down the street to get a penny box of candy at the store. Now if she wanted anything she had to ration for it. The entire nation did. And still people were starving.

Yukino supposed she was lucky to have kept her job at the precinct as their secretary. In actuality it was probably only the rise in crime that kept a steady need for the police force. But for some reason today Yukino was having a hard time focusing.

There was a million in one reasons for her to keep thinking about last night, and the bad thoughts it brought back up. The hatred, the desperate wish that she could be anything except who she knew she was. Sure, she could hide it from everyone else but Yukino knew. And she also knew that if anyone else were to find out they would definitely hate her as well.

Minerva did. _Minerva_ . Yukino could feel the thoughts swirling again. They beat on her heart like an african drum in the midst of signaling war. She had to focus. Grabbing a thin folder of papers she slammed it loudly against the desk. As if the reverberation of the paper _slap_ could force all her thoughts and emotions into the deepest pits of her soul.

To top it all off Yukino was becoming paranoid. Every time the door of the precinct sucked open, whooshing in all the autumn air, she glanced up, fearful that it might be the chief’s daughter.

Yukino chided herself for being so weak and pitiful. It wasn’t like Minerva was in here that often at all. Sometimes she would come to run errands for her father and act as his stand in, but everyone knew Minerva hated it here. It was plain as day in the way her nose scrunched permanently as if the smell of this place alone was enough to drive her mad.

Yukino cursed her beating heart for finding someone so obviously bad for her attractive beyond belief. No matter what Yukino just knew that there was something more underneath Minerva’s cold, dark exterior. But then again, maybe Yukino just liked to see the good in things. She could be totally wrong this time. Perhaps last night should have been an indication of that.

By the time the night rolled by, and the last golden drops of sun were sinking below the cityline she was startled by the sudden presence of Sting’s hands on her desk. He had tossed them onto her desk, presumably in an attempt to get her attention.

“What’s shaking, Aguria?” he said and smiled at her, a glint in his eye. That was the thing about Sting. Sometimes he could be so unbelievably happy looking you wouldn’t think he was real. It shocked Yukino every time she still saw him smirk at her with that same playful twinkle in his eye. How could someone who had gone through what he’d gone through just one year ago still make it out smiling like that? She silently admired Sting for that, but knew better than to bring it up.

Yukino let out a slight laugh that sounded more nervous than she wanted it to. “Close to closing time, Detective. Shouldn’t you be gone already?”

A knowing look crossed his face for all of two seconds before he turned around and rested his elbows on Yukino’s desk, right on top of the papers she was filling out. Still talking, he craned his head back a little, letting it fall in between his shoulder blades. “Nah, I’m up to my knees in these cases. Zero leads, same murder every time, and Chief thinks they’re all connected to rumors of a gang around the dreg areas.”

Yukino, giving up on filling out the rest of that paperwork tonight, put down her pen. “Sounds serious,” she said, folding her hands in front of her.

Sting hummed and rolled his head forward. “This may be the last chance I get, Aguria.”

“What do you mean?”

Sting gave a light chuckle. “I haven’t solved a case in a year, and the last time I did it was only with Doben’s help. All I’ve done is wallow and get stuck up at every turn in the road. These cases...these murders. I think they’re going to be the last straw for my employment if I muss ‘em up.” Sting’s voice got low. And he spoke so openly that Yukino heard some of his southern accent slip back into his speech.

The resurfacing of it now added an extra chill to his words but also made them more genuine. As if he were comfortable bearing part of his soul to Yukino. She wasn’t aware of this fact until now though, and the sudden surgence caught her off guard.

Yukino opted for a genuine, sweet tone. “I’m certain you’ll figure it out, Detective.”

Sting didn’t look at her. He stayed still, staring at the far distant and empty precinct. Yet still Yukino felt like she could see him moving. She could see him tense up, see his shoulders rise and watch his trepid breathing.

After too long a time Sting shot a smirk over his shoulder. “No worries, Aguria. If the worst comes out of this I leave all my earthly possessions to you...and my cat.”

Yukino tried to give him a smile but feared she fell short. “I’ll take good care of Lector.”

Sting chuckled then turned back around. “It is late though-” he tapped a slender hand on the desk. “-I should be getting back to feed that little scamp, and getting changed. My look at the time.”

Yukino lifted an eyebrow. “Have a sweetheart to get to?”

Sting let out a very dry, sarcastic laugh. “In this economy? Scandalous,” he said and gave her a wink. “You be careful walking home now, y’hear.”

Yukino gave him a nod. “You too, Detective.”

No more words needed to be exchanged and Sting left her desk to grab his coat by the door. He exited the station quickly and soon Yukino was the only one left. All she had to put away was this file for a missing person’s report then she’d be done.

It took too long but when she finally stepped out of the precinct the chilly new autumn air refreshed her. It filled her nostrils and seemed to open up new airways as the door clicked locked behind her.

The city was quiet tonight. People milled about only to get from one place to another. There were no longer the flapper girls she remembered seeing out every night for a good time. There were no more bar hoppers-they had all found a joint to settle in. Yukino was certain that, given a few hours, the streets would be awake again with new life.

But for now she enjoyed the silence. It was a nice break after the craziness of last night. And the hell her mind had made of her day. For the first time in a while her thoughts weren’t actively trying to put her down.

But it didn’t stay that way for long. Nothing ever did. Yukino wasn’t even halfway into her walk down 60th Street when she passed a wide back alley with disconcerting noises drifting out of it.

It sounded to her like some sort of altercation. Yukino stopped short because she recognized one of the voices. It was the same husky, feminine voice she’d been swooning over for a year and a half. Minerva sounded angry. But not as angry as she’d been last night.

It surprised Yukino, just how more vehement the girl could get. Peering into the alleyway she saw Minerva, long black boat covering most of her clothes with her bangs pinned and the rest of her hair falling behind her back. She was yelling at someone Yukino didn’t recognize.

He was a tall man, towering over Minerva with much too long hair for a male. Yukino had to hand it to Minerva, if she were in that position next to that metal man she would shrink under the pressure. But Minerva was holding her own, snarling in his face even though he held her arm in a death grip and wouldn’t let go.

“Step off, cad! I didn’t ask for life advice. You got the money give me the-”

“Minerva?” Yukino called into the alley. As soon as she said she regretted it. And she wasn’t quite sure why she spoke up, but the noise just slipped out. Both Minerva and the man stared daggers at Yukino. She let out a slight gasp and took a step back involuntarily.

Minerva narrowed her eyes but it was the man who reacted first. He took a few staggering steps out of the alley, enough to grab her elbow and yank her towards him. Yukino stumbled.

He was even more intimidating up close, all tan skin and more piercings than flesh. Yukino felt her heart pound in her throat and her breath caught. “You saw nothing, skinflint.”

Yukino stammered, unable to make any sound come out. Before she could answer a hand came over the man’s shoulder and pulled him away.

“We’re not through here-” Minerva’s voice shouted.

The man turned and threw her arm off him. “Deals off, doll. I’m not gettin’ skimped because of your bad luck.”

“Gajee-” Minerva shouted but the man was already storming off. He brushed past Yukino with a sour look, stuffing his hands in his pockets before he was gone.

Yukino shied away. Suddenly she was beginning to feel very small. Minerva turned her piercing gaze to Yukino. Her brown squinted eyes looked like they were on fire. Her dark lips curled into her pearly white teeth.

“I told you I never wanted to see your face again,” she snarled. Yukino took a step back but she was getting close to the wall of the alleyway. They stared at each other for quite a while. Minerva’s eyes flicked back and forth like a predator eyes up their prey.

Eventually Minerva seemed to lose interest and she walked away with one last sneer on her face. Yukino let out a breath of relief as she passed. She watched Minerva walk away. Her hips swung wide. The streetlights framed her outline like crescent moons on the curve of a water wave. Her heart was still pounding. Her hands clenched and unclenched nervously.

Minerva walked under a streetlight, getting farther and farther away.  The glow haloed her hair and for the first time her black locks looked brown as they swayed down by her hips. Only Minerva could make Yukino’s heart beat with her every footstep. And only Yukino would be fool enough to fall for a minxes tricks.


	3. Reunions Are Supposed to be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Yukino didn't have enough on her mind, her sister comes back into town. And what should have been a happy reunion quickly turns into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a day to get this chapter out. I got into some writers block because I wasn't sure how the Aguria sisters should react to each other. This chapter was also supposed to be a lot longer but some things popped up at home and I'll need some time before I write the next chapter.   
> That being said I honestly have very little idea where the Yukinerva aspect of this story is going so I may drop it for a while until I can write more/get more ideas. Anyways, please leave a comment if you liked it, those are my life blood and keep me writing through it all. Have fun reading!

_ September 6, 1935 - Morning _

Yukino let out a sigh as she turned on the faucet and ran her hands under the cold water. The droplets matched the pain she felt inside. On top of Minerva’s hatred of her, Yukino got word from one of the alley rats this morning that her sister was back in town.

If it was any other family Yukino would have been ecstatic. But she learned years ago to never expect happiness from such simple things. Her thoughts had been on overdrive all day and she was beginning to feel like she was trapped inside a hurricane. Every day was routine, dodge all the mental daggers she threw at herself, try to sleep and repeat.

Yukino could usually brave through it and ignore her swirling thoughts or the random pounding of her own heart but it was a little harder to do so today. The water rushed down into a white porcelain sink, stained red with years of rust and neglect.

She braced her still wet hands on the edge and felt the way her shoulder blades pinched her back muscles as she hung her head. The constant stream of white, foamy water provided her a sort of hiss to focus on. A hiss that was external, not coming from inside her own head. 

Her mind’s eye flashed dangerously to the image of her smiling sister. Back in the golden age, before the depression, upon the jubilation of a great war won. Her sister had smiled so huge when the radio announced the final victory of the American army on foreign shores.

They didn’t have much, even back then. She still remembered the rotting floors, the dirty clothes, but the sight of her sisters smile, so small in a large room but so big on her chubby young cheeks. Yukino gripped the sides of the sink a little tighter.

_ Sorano… _ She didn’t care if her sister had run away years ago, she didn’t care if the only news she had of Sorano’s existence came from drug dealers and alley rats, she  _ had _ to see her sister again. She had to at least talk with her. To know who she’d become, where she’d been. 

“ _ Don’t leave! _ ” Yukino’s own high pitched voice rang through her memories. She had screamed that over and over again when she came home to an empty room and realized that the only family she’d had left in this world had disappeared too. It didn’t matter then that no one could hear her, Yukino felt her heart scream and she had to match the sound just to hope that by any stretch of luck, someone would hear. Maybe her sister would hear the heartbreak in her wails, and come back to her. 

That’s what Yukino thought back then but she knew it was only wishful thinking now. Still, Sorano was back in town. Yukino had gone five years without hearing anything about her, she almost thought her sister was dead. It’d been seven years since they even saw each other face to face.

As much as Yukino wanted to see Sorano she didn’t know how she’d react. And she couldn’t predict how Sorano would act either. Did her sister even want to see her? She must have been gone so long for a reason. What if Yukino was that reason?

Yukino looked up into the mirror. It’s edges were faded with grime and years passed but even still her skin was so pale she looked like a ghost. It was in contrast to her dark eyes and silver hair. She never did like how bright and pale her blonde hair had become, it almost wasn’t even blonde anymore. Just white as if she were sixty years old not twenty-two.

Yukino fixed a stray bang that had fallen to the tip of her nose. She pushed it back into her mesh of hair. Suddenly she jumped from a crash that sounded inside the precinct. She turned her head but the sound only amplified. Now people were shouting. They still sounded surprised but there was another voice.

One more frantic than the others. It cried like a banshee and wailed at any voice that tried to talk to it. A familiar sensation prickled at the back of Yukino’s neck. She didn’t dwell on that thought as she marched out of the bathroom, her heels clicking loudly on the tile.

Out in the main room, amidst all the police desks and officers on their feet, she saw Sorano. She was more malnourished and gaunt than Yukino remembered but that was still her chin length hair, still her ivory skin and deep set eyes. 

Sorano was hanging off of one of their officers, Natsu Dragneel, who looked extremely confused supporting her. As Yukino stepped into the room every eye turned to her when her heels stopped clicking on the floor.

Yukino felt her mouth unhitch. It opened and closed uselessly. Through her choking courage she muttered, “Sorano?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was about an hour later when Yukino finally got Sorano to a calmer place. “Calmer”. She wouldn’t say anything about this situation was calm at all. The officers were running around trying to find blankets and cups of water for Sorano. Natsu even used his last coffee ration to get her something warm and energizing to drink.

So far Sorano hadn’t touched it, but she cupped it in her hands, nervous fingers curling over the flimsy cardboard container. Yukino tried everything she could to get her sister’s attention but it was like she was in a different world. 

She stared blankly, lacked any sort of reaction to what was around her and said nothing. Yukino’s hand never left Sorano’s. She held her palm and massaged the dimple between Sorano’s thumb and knuckles. Sorano was shaking and clammy but surprisingly cold like a cadaver.

Sting had waited for twenty minutes beside Yukino, trying to get Sorano to say something. Finally he crossed his arm and spoke up, “Tell us what happened, Miss. We can only help if you let us.”

Sorano seemed to respond to that. Her eyes got big for the split second before she ducked her head and began shaking it. Yukino scooted her chair closer and started rubbing her sister’s back and shoulder but she was afraid it did little good. Yukino brought a hand up to Sorano’s cheek and said, “Please, sister. At least tell me where you’ve been all this time?”

It took a while but Sorano opened her mouth, looked up at Sting with a fierce glare in her eyes and said, “I want to report the location of an opium den.”

Opium? Yukino looked down at Sorano’s arms as if noticing them for the first time. The world moved around her while she processed this information. The address crossed Sorano’s lips. Sting listened intently then told every officer within hearing distance to get a squadron together for a bust.

Meanwhile Yukino stared at Sorano’s thin frame. She was still holding onto her sister but her movement stopped. All along those thin, ivory toned arms were bruises and scars. Certain spots puckered up into a puddle of dark purple skin rimmed with a sickly yellow. Needle scars. Other places had more obvious abuse scars. Red irritated skin. The imprint of a hand alongside a plethora of pin pricks and contusions.

Yukino couldn’t get a hold of herself. When had her sister spiraled so far? She’d known about the drug use but only vaguely and the reality of it never hit her until know.  _ You knew this how can you be so surpris-She’s been hurting herse-This is all your fault. After Mom died you should have- _

“Yuki?” a single voice cut through her thoughts like butter. It was crisp and clear. More articulate but still a little shaky.

Yukino glanced up. Sorano was staring at her, eyebrows knitted together. The world moved around them at light speed but they were the only two people in the room who mattered to her. 

“Yu-ki,” Sorano said again. She was tearing up finally. Letting the emotion cascade out of her dark blue irises. Her voice cracked, and a string of saliva connected her lips as she opened her mouth. “Don’t look like that.”

Yukino tried to search her eyes for something. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to find. She wasn’t even sure if she  _ could _ find it. And if she did she wouldn’t know what to do with it. Maybe it was an answer. Maybe it was an apology. But all of these things seemed far too shallow for Yukino to think about right now. 

The only thing she needed was her older sister. So Yukino shook her head and closed her mouth. She placed her hand on Sorano’s cheek again. This time her thumb stroked the still smooth skin. Sorano leaned into the touch, and into Yukino until their foreheads were resting together.

Yukino couldn’t stop the flood of emotions that overtook her. Behind her she could hear Sting rushing every officer on duty out of the precinct and into the cruisers. She felt a hiccup come on but she stopped it short, even so a single tear still fell from her eye.

Yukino shook her head. “What do you mean, big sis.” Somehow she managed to slip out a weak chuckle. “I’m right here, and I’m happy to see you again.”

Sorano looked almost like she was going to pass out. A broken whimper escaped her and she sucked in her bottom lip. Suddenly Sorano was doubling over. Her eyes began rolling to the back of her head and Yukino had to catch her so she wouldn’t fall. Yukino braced her hands over Soranos shoulders and tried saying her name to get her attention.

“She needs a hospital, Aguria,” said a voice behind her. Yukino turned, still supporting Sorano who was starting to stir again. 

Dobengal placed a hand on Yukinos shoulder and glanced once to Sorano. 

“No-“ a choked sound came out of Soranos throat. “-no hospital.”

Dobengal grimaced. “You’re off your rocker if you think we’ll let you go without getting you care.” 

Yukino turned to Sorano and pleaded with her eyes as her sister sat straight up again. “Please, Sorano. For me?”

They locked eyes for a moment. Sorano seemed to accept defeat but not without a fight. She clutched onto the puffed sleeve of Yukino’s blouse and said, “Just...give me a few minutes.”

Yukino sent pleading eyes to Dobengal. He sighed and shed his winter coat as he walked around Sorano and placed it gently over the blanket already on her shoulders. Sorano barely reacted to the touch, but she started rocking back and forth, muttering.

Yukino’s heart sank underneath the arctic sea. She could feel herself going numb as she stared at the glowing blue ice caps that made up Sorano’s deep set eyes. Her sister’s gaze was a hole in the ice of Alaska, with its dark blue water sloshing around the edges of her irises. And those pupils were open so wide that Yukino was being sucked in. She went down so far that the pressure nearly crushed all the air out of her chest and stimulating her sense of feeling on her sister’s skin became the only thing she could do.

That night lasted years longer than it should have. Yukino had hardly even noticed it when Sting Eucliffe came back from the bust. A strange phenomena as he usually barged into every room with a gusto that could match a hurricane. But tonight he entered in quietly, with only a somber Officer Dragneel behind him. 

He snuck up behind Yukino, to which she could only offer him a half-glance. Most of her attention was still on Sorano who hadn’t stopped rocking or muttering since he left. It seemed no matter what they did they couldn’t get a response out of her.

Sting spared Yukino a single glance before he opened his mouth, “We need to get you to a hospital,” he said to Sorano.

Sorano shook her head, the first real response she’d given anyone, even Yukino. For a second Yukino thought she caught a glimpse of Sorano’s bloodshot eyes. She hadn’t noticed the bags under her sister’s eyes before. Somehow the more she looked at her sister the less she recognized her.

“Miss, you won’t be charged for this, you know?” Sting went on but it was as if he was a ghost. “We just want to help-” Sting reached out a hand to try and touch her but Sorano whimpered and turned away from him.

Yukino stood up then and said, “Detective, may I have a moment?” She had to clasp her hands in front of her skirts tightly to keep them from shaking. As it was she felt her voice waver but hoped it wasn’t enough for Sting to notice.

Sting looked up at her hesitantly. He cast one last look at Sorano before he stood up and mumbled, “Sure.”

Yukino walked stiffly, choosing a secluded spot away from her desk and closer to the door to Sting’s office. Sting crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. “Why the hell is she still here? We have protocols to follow-”

“I know,” Yukino interrupted him, her gaze losing courage and resting on her feet. “I’m sorry. I just- I tried to get her to go but she’ll barely even look at me now. I’m sorry, Detective, my sister-” Yukino stopped herself before she spilled something Sting didn’t need to know. She began rubbing her biceps to try and keep herself grounded. She wasn’t sure it did much to calm her racing heart. “We didn’t come from a good neighborhood. She’s been hanging around the wrong crowd for a while now. This is the first time I’ve seen her in three years.” 

Every word out of her mouth felt like a poor excuse. Propaganda for someone who didn’t deserve it. She knew Sorano had fucked up in ways that none of the others could imagine. She knew that any normal person might have said good riddance to her a long time ago, but Yukino just didn’t have the heart to do that. 

It had pained her enough when her sister left, and even more every day after she’d gone. She just wanted to know that even after all they’ve been through she wasn’t a fool to keep trusting Sorano to do the right thing, but she’d been down this path before. She knew Sting could easily become another bridge burned in the twisted Aguria family tale.

Yukino hoped for the life of her that Sting wasn’t like the others either. That he wouldn’t ostracize Sorano for getting herself into criminal actions or treat Yukino differently for continuing to support Sorano regardless of how she lived her life up to this point.

Before Yukino knew it her mind had gone out of control and she was starting to feel the sobs creeping up her throat. She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She looked up again when she felt Sting’s hand land on her shoulder. 

“Did she even tell you who she was involved with?” His tone was soft, but it was a change of subject and Yukino was grateful for the attempt. She quickly shook her head, but somehow that made the threat of tears choke her up even more. She was sure by now she looked like a sob case. “Listen, just take the rest of tonight and tomorrow off. Get her to a hospital. Figure out yourself before coming back, yeah?”

Yukino felt her chin cave in despite her best efforts to stay stoic. She nodded slightly without looking at Sting. With dainty fingers she wiped at her eyes and sniffed loudly, forcing composure into her face. She took a deep breath and walked back over to Sorano.

Sorano was hanging over her thighs when Yukino came back to her. Gingerly Yukino lifted Sorano’s shoulders and tried to speak to her, “Big sis?” Yukino called. Sorano let herself be lifted but didn’t really open her eyes. She had been shaking before but now it was out of control. Sorano shivered as if she were two seconds away from hypothermia. “We  _ have _ to go now.”

Sorano barely had the energy to nod her head. Somehow, Yukino managed to get her sister’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. They took the two steps before Natsu turned around to catch them leaving.

“Yukino-” he began then paused a bit at the informal address. He tried for a nervous smile as he placed both hands under Sorano’s back and leg then lifted. “I’ll bring you,” he said simply before walking briskly out of the station. Yukino followed him like it was the last thing she would ever do. 

 

* * *

 

 

Four hours, endless exams, and a thousand questions later Yukino was waiting by the door to the sickroom. It seemed like a lifetime ago that the doctors had rushed Sorano inside but they still wouldn’t let her see her sister.

“We still have a few questions,” a group of nurses said.

“You need to be prepped before you enter,” they insisted. 

Yukino could barely keep herself relaxed as they finally accepted her answer that Yukino had no idea what drugs Sorano had been using. For some reason they didn’t like her simple answer of, “I’m not sure, opium maybe?”

They seemed to think that Sorano had been involved in much more but Yukino couldn’t attest to anything further that that. With a grunt and an evil look the head nurse handed Yukino a sick patients mask.

Yukino ignored her sneering look as she put on the mask and rushed inside the oblong patients room. Sorano was in a bed on the right wall, close to the door. She could see her sister’s small form even figure here. It was as if Sorano were part of the bed herself, she was barely big enough to fill in the bed’s form.

_ That’s not normal _ ...Yukino thought. She held her breath as she approached.  _ It’s okay _ , she told herself.  _ This is okay. Sorano’s safe now _ . She had to admit that excuse sounded poor even to her. There was no guarantee that Sorano would be okay after this. No guarantee that she wouldn’t leave again or run right back into the clutches of this gray world.

Unsurprisingly Sorano was sleeping when she walked up. Yukino didn’t have the courage to take her hand, or even wake her up. She thought for a moment that if she were to try to speak nothing would come out.

“Little Yuki.” Sorano’s raspy voice startled her out of her spiraling thoughts. “Don’t be looking so sad, darling...please?”

Yukino looked at her sister. Her eyes were just barely open and they were glazed over, but they trained right on Yukino. She felt her bottom lip curl in on itself and she dropped her gaze before she could lose herself. 

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and ask  _ why _ , but she knew that wouldn’t get them anywhere. So she settled on, “I missed you.”

Sorano smiled through her pain. The doctors had prescribed some heavy pain killers, but still she looked defeated beyond repair. Sorano reached out her hand and Yukino took it gratefully. Sorano’s fingers were cold and tiny, for the first time in her life they felt like they could be crushed by Yukino’s. 

A memory hit Yukino then. She remembered her sister, staying up late at night just to hold her little sister’s hand throughout the maelstrom of their parents jail time. She remember how Sorano’s hands had felt so strong and larger than her own. She also remembered those hands picking her up off the floor when they heard from a police officer that they were going to an orphanage. That their parents didn’t have the money to keep them.

Now it was Yukino’s hands which were larger, and felt like they could crush her sister’s delicate touch in their grasp, despite how badly they were shaking. Before Yukino could even think about what she was saying she spit out. “Please, don’t leave again, Soree.” Even after all this time Yukino was surprised how easily her big sisters nickname spille forth from her mouth. 

Sorano almost chuckled, but it was really more like a harsh exhale of air out of her nose. Her fingers squeezed Yukino’s hand ever so slightly. “You’re stuck with me now, Little Yuki.”

She choked up. Yukino felt the tears come in streams now. Because that was all she had ever wanted to hear. And despite her better judgement she let herself believe for now that her sister really would stay this time. That they could beat back the remnants of their past and continue on their life together.


	4. What I Fear Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorano comes back to Yukino, but people like her find a way to keep causing trouble. Minerva had been a horrible tormentor until Yukino is able to see past her societal mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to get back into this stuff and you'll be happy to know that I have plotted out the rest of this fic-except an ending cuz I can't do those-BUT! I have a plan to get this up to speed with Son of the Don. I will try to write more, and all around be better at uploading so that I'm uploading SOTD one week and this fic the next. That's the plan anyway but life gets in the way a lot.   
> anyGAY enjoy this angst filled ride....YUkino is the last person who deserved this. and minor spoiler but not really; this chapter shows you some answers to some of the questions SOTD raised ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> LAST THING! HUGE THANKS TO @summerbummin on tumblr who made the aesthetic for this that you'll find at the end of the chapter! It's all about girls and soft things in the 1930's and im loving every part of it! Please show my girl some love she deserves it!

_ September 9, 1935 _

 

Three days in the hospital seemed to be enough for Sorano. “It has to be,” she had insisted. Sorano knew just like she did that Yukino had very little money to cover the expenses. The worst part about being orphaned as a teenager meant you spent the rest of your years in the orphanage, never being adopted because you were too old, and never with enough time to save money before the orphanage threw you on the streets. Yukino had done well, all things considered, but that was largely thanks to Sorano’s support.

Even with all the time she had to digest it Yukino could hardly believe what had happened to Sorano after she disappeared. Part of her didn’t want to believe it. Another part of her was glad she was home again. Despite Sorano’s insistence that she had done this to herself Yukino knew it wasn’t entirely her fault.

The story Sorano told was a long, tragic tale. One that involved drugs (it was the opium afterall) and Sorano selling her body. Originally for money, but that soon changed when she got addicted. “I came back,” Sorano told her. “Because I couldn’t stand to be away from you anymore. And I’d already fucked up so much I just-I needed you to ground me again.”

Yukino looked over at Sorano in the back seat of the taxi as they drove away from the hospital. That’s what her sister told her, but Yukino still felt like she was hiding something. Sorano was too upset, not willing to meet her eyes, and too shifty around certain questions for Yukino to think she was getting the full story. Whatever it was she could only hope her sister would come around in time.

As they rode, dismal buildings swelling above their heads in the dirty city, Yukino allowed herself to believe that maybe this time, Sorano would stay with her. Then they could be the way their parents had wanted them to be. Together.

The taxi stopped on the curb in front of her apartment in Brooklyn. Sorano straightened when she saw it. She looked at Yukino with a furrowed brow. “You still live here?”

Yukino cocked her head. “Of course I do. It was the first place you and I could afford. We had so many memories there. Besides it’s not like I make enough money to move somewhere nicer anyway.”

Sorano narrowed her eyes back at the building. Yukino stared and for a moment thought Sorano would continue talking. Instead she opened the car door. Before Yukino could exit a gruff voice called back to her, “You gonna pay or what?”

As Sorano tried to exit the taxi on shaky legs Yukino reached into her purse and handed the man his fare. She had barely closed the door before the taxi was speeding off to wherever it needed to go next. Yukino caught up to Sorano before she could get far. 

She tried to take her sister’s arm but Sorano just pushed her away. “I’m fine,” she said, her voice borderline on firmly independant and just annoyed. Yukino backed off and Let Sorano take in the whole building. Only when her head craned back farther than it could go and she tilted backwards did Yukino reach out an arm to stop her. Sorano righted herself before she fell, and Yukino’s gesture was largely unnoticed.

Their footsteps echoed too loudly in the empty stairwell. Yukino hadn’t thought of it until now, but this building was  really just a shell. Tenants had been steadily leaving it bare. One by one they all ran out of money to pay rent, were evicted or simply left of their own accord before the government could get after them with taxes.

“It feels so hollow…” Sorano commented as they walked to the second floor.

Yukino kept her head down, following behind. “A lot of people left since you’ve been gone.”

Sorano stopped on the first landing, her hand resting delicately on the railing as the stairs sloped up. “Racer and Cobra?” Sorano asked, childhood nicknames falling easily off her tongue even after all these years.

“They were some of the first. I thought they had followed you...wherever you went.” Yukino made her voice small, but still it carried in the cathedral like stairwell. She didn’t like the way her shrill voice echoed off the walls and railings. It made her feel as hollow as the building.

Sorano looked away for a moment, an unreadable expression crossing her face. “I did see them. But I thought they had come back. I thought they had gotten better.” Yukino opened her mouth but before she could speak Sorano said, “And Richie?”

“Left to find his brother.”

“Mystogen?”

“Eviction charges.”

“Grandina and Wendy?”

Yukino grew quiet. She remembered well the night she heard Grandina’s screeches through this very stairwell. Just like now they echoed, just like now Grandina’s voice was too loud. The building too empty. No one had been around to see the wiry framed man take Wendy out to the corridor. No one had been around to stop her fall. Then finally when her body thudded on the cold lobby floor, Yukino remembered walking outside her door, Grandina racing past her to get downstairs. She remembered looking up at the dusty blond on the landing just above, who more resembled a weasel than a man, staring wide eyed. He was gone by the time the police arrived.

Yukino was snapped out of her memory when she heard Sorano scoff. “Nevermind. I don’t think I want to know judging by that look on your face.”

Yukino put her head down. “It’s not been pleasant,” she muttered.

Sorano took her wrist and continued up the steps. “Then we should chat inside.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ September 10, 1935 _

Minerva steeled her will before crossing the threshold that was her father’s precinct.  _ A lunch run. _ She told herself.  _ That’s all this is. _ To think that anything more would come from it was foolish. Minerva had to fake ignorance that everything was okay, otherwise she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle Jiemma.

She clutched the brown paper bag that was in her hand. Reminding herself that Jiemma had been curt, grunting orders over the phone. A sign that he was either nonplussed, or was having a very, very bad day. She hoped it was the former.

Minerva promptly ignored all the eyes that turned in her direction when she walked in. She especially ignored the white haired secretary whom she knew was sitting close enough to the entrance to notice her walk in.

A part of Minerva still felt remorse over how terrified that girl looked the night at West Village. But Minerva looked into the glass that seperated her father’s office from the rest of the precinct and thought differently. He was yelling over the phone, and as he angrily slammed the receiver down on the table again Minerva remembered exactly why she was destroying the part of herself that kept coming back. Her father hated it just like he hated her.

Jiemma grit his teeth as he paced around the precinct. It was only a matter of time before he walked out and began taking his anger out on more than just a phone. Minerva would have to bear the brunt. Feigning confidence she walked in, tossing his lunch on the table before he could turn around to see her.

“Anything else?” Minerva asked none too politely.

Jiemma widened his eyes as he looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time in his life. Soon his expression changed and he humphed. His grubby fingers snatched open the bag, checking its contents. “You forgot the pastry,” he said but reluctantly took a sandwich out of the bag and bit into it.

Minerva put her hands on her hips. “You’re fat. Pastries will only make you complacent and unhealthy.” She knew it was wrong to say even as the words left her mouth. Jiemma turned to look at her with a glare.

He swallowed and said, “Sound just like your deadbeat mother,” he griped, looking over some papers on his desk. The sandwich a miniscule thing in his meaty hand. “How many times do I have to tell you to do what I ask? A simple pastry isn’t hard to come by.”

Minerva grit her teeth. “The store was closed.” They both knew it was a half-truth.

Jiemma slammed a hand on his desk. “Don’t lie to me!”

“There’s no workers to run the bakery anymore, papa. Everyone’s gone!” In a swift movement Jiemma had circled his desk and backhanded Minerva’s cheek. She immediately felt a nick where his unkempt fingernails had cut into her skin. Blood welled up in her face and her eyes watered.

“Excuses,” he muttered in a disappointed breath. “You’re useless, just like your mother-”

Minerva’s blood boiled. She felt herself lose her vision before she could speak. Her fingers curled and shook with rage. “Don’t talk about her like that!” she shouted, her voice cracking with more emotion than she could handle. “She left because of  _ you _ .”

“She was weak, Minerva,” Jiemma said and his voice sounded so deep and devoid of all emotion that even the name of his own daughter sounded like she were a stranger. Jiemma took one more step forward, towering over her, his whiskey breath making her nostrils flare. “I tried to raise you to be better. Guess I failed.” Jiemma offered her a deadly glare before he turned away again.

Minerva stared down the beady black pupils of her father. His brown eyes held the same vehemence she’d spent her entire life viewing. She’d spent so long trying to look through those eyes, trying to see what they see. Act how they wanted her to act. It was never enough. Slowly Minerva was coming to the realization that it may never be enough. And she was better off alone.

Jiemma bared his teeth. She could see in his eyes, the want to yell, to scream and let out the pent up rage that was always burning for years and years like a fire that never goes out. Before Jiemma could say anything else Minerva yanked her gaze away.

She turned on a heel, muttering on the way out, “Enjoy your fucking lunch.” She didn’t give Jiemma the chance to say anything more before she was out the door, stalking toward the front door.

There was moving about in the precinct that Minerva tried not to think about. She tried to ignore the obvious stares as she walked out of her father’s office, and the way everyone seemed to talk quieter as she walked by. She tried to ignore the prying eyes of the secretary’s as they changed shifts but she knew that damn Yukino had her eyes glued to Minerva’s back.

Minerva held herself together until she was at the door, tried to hold her head high but even so, a whimper escaped her lips as she felt the cold breeze of September. The parking lot was empty, beyond it she could see the busy street full of beggars, but she paid them no mind. 

She quickly made her way around the closest edge of the building, and ducked behind the dumpster. Minerva didn’t think, didn’t hear or see, she just felt as blood trickled down her curled fists and she realized she had sent a punch straight to the brick wall. Now her knuckles were severely scraped up, the raw skin throbbing and red as a skinned tomato underneath.

Minerva hissed, uncurling her fingers. A new wave of pain shot through her hand and the movement was almost unbearable. Minerva felt her eyes water in tandem with the spilling blood. She pressed her other hand over the knuckles, forcibly trying to pry her cold fingers open more. 

“Are you okay?” a small voice squeaked.

Minerva jumped, not expecting anyone to have found her here. On instinct she clutched her hand tighter, trying to hide the blood, and turned from the voice. Minerva was too afraid to speak, she just hunched her shoulders, closed her eyes and hoped the newcomer would go away.

Instead a hand was placed on her shoulder. “Excuse me?” the person said again. She turned, eyes wide, a practiced sneer already on her face. She was about to tell off whoever had disturbed her when she recognized that head of silver hair.

Minerva felt her heart jump, out of surprise, fear, or something else she couldn’t tell. But the appearance of Yukino now just made her lose her composure further. “What are you here for?” Minerva asked, harshly.

Yukino, much to her astonishment, only looked concerned. Worry etched her eyebrows up and Minerva wondered for the life of her why Yukino would bother caring about her after what she did. “S-sorry,” Yukino stuttered, as if she believed it was  _ she _ who was in the wrong. “I just- You looked hurt. You  _ are _ hurt, you…” she trailed off, her voice growing as quiet as a mouse. Her hazel eyes flicked down to the slick pavement and back up to Minerva nervously gazing her reaction.

“I’m fine,” Minerva said with vehemency. Just to prove her point she stood up straighter and narrowed her eyes, staring down at Yukino, secretly thankful she was an inch taller.

Yukino took a deep breath. “You most certainly are not. You’re crying.”

Minerva felt hot embarrassment creep up her spine. She turned her head, as if not looking at her could make Yukino disappear. Minerva couldn’t speak. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back more tears that she knew were likely to spill forth if she opened her mouth.

Without waiting for consent Yukino dropped her large handbag to her elbow and began rooting through it. “I know I have something in here that can help, give me your hand.”

Minerva for a moment turned further into herself. Yukino caught her gaze again and with more determination in those hazel eyes urged Minerva to relent. Slowly she stuck out both hands, now entirely covered in blood that was beginning to stick to the creases and folds of her palm and make them sticky.

What Yukino ended up taking out was a small steel thermos full of water. With the hand that loosely gripped the thermos she pried Minerva’s fingers open slightly. Minerva released and blood seemed to spill more freely out. Yukino hastily poured the water over Minerva’s hand and she found not only did it sting but it was close to burning hot. She hissed in response to the cramping pain that seized her hand.

“I’m sorry,” Yukino said. She was still focused on the water and by now had lessened the severity of the water she poured out. “I usually keep this so I may have some tea in the middle of my work day but I forgot tea packets at home. It’s all I have for cleaning this right now, but if you come with m-”

“No!” Minerva interrupted before she could even finish. For a moment they locked eyes again and Minerva considered running away. Yukino had established a firm grip on her hand and running now would probably make it hurt more. Still, she couldn’t allow herself to be vulnerable for more than just this once.

Yukino’s eyebrows turned pitying. They made Minerva’s skin prickle. “We need to clean this out properly and stop the bleeding?”

Minerva pursed her lips and forced out, “There is no ‘we’.” At her words Yukino stopped what she was doing and narrowed her eyes. The look she gave Minerva was a studying one. A look of a chess player analyzing their opponents next move. “I told you I’m fine.”

Yukino almost giggled and Minerva glared at her. “I’ve never known a lady to be so stubborn.”

Minerva took in a deep breath and held it. It was barely afternoon, but she already felt like it had been such a long day. Yukino’s words struck a chord within her. For just a moment she was transported back to when she was younger, and her parents would fight in closed rooms as if that stopped Minerva from hearing it. She distinctly remembered her mother’s voice shouting about Jiemma’s stubbornness before the argument devolved into screeches and name calling.

Along with the memory came a bitter feeling of remorse. The last she wanted to be was compared to her father. She looked up at Yukino, her hazel eyes focusing intently on Minerva’s hand, trying to pick some of the dirt out gingerly and pouring more water when needed.

Yukino had every right to ignore her. Had had every reason to walk away and call her pain deserved for what she had done. What she’d said. Yet here they were. Two souls, world’s apart, finding each other in the broken moments.

“I’m sorry,” Minerva found herself blurting out. Yukino looked up, her expression almost shocked, before shaking it off and focusing again on her task.

Minerva bit her lip again, the pain took some of the attention away from her hand so now it just felt numb. “I’ve been awful to you.”

This time Yukino stopped working. She took Minerva’s hand in both of her. Minerva would have expected Yukino to start stroking her knuckles by how delicately she was holding her hand aloft.

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” she said with an attempt at a smile that just looked pained. The way Yukino spoke, so reserved and already defeated made her hate herself. She had inflicted hurt on this young girl who now, despite it all, was helping her. It didn’t make sense.

Minerva took a moment to collect her thoughts. In that moment Yukino started searching in her handbag again. When she pulled out a handkerchief and twisted it, placing it over the wound, Minerva spoke again. “Then this is nothing I haven’t endured before.” She took her hand back when Yukino was done tieing the ‘kerchief. Her eyes were soft when they gazed upon Minerva.

“Keep it,” she said, glancing once to the ‘kerchief. There was a moment of silence where Minerva didn’t quite know what to say and Yukino seemed to be waiting for something to happen. “And,” Yukino added. “Make sure you get home before he sees.” Her eyes fluttered once to the building next to them, but just as soon as they did they focused back on Minerva. Minerva understood what she meant regardless.

She simply nodded. “You shouldn’t have helped.”

Yukino gave her a smile, one that seemed more genuine than before. “Nonsense, it’s my pleasure to.”

Minerva gave Yukino a look at that. She knew it was a lie but she decided for now she wouldn’t call Yukino out for it. Instead she pulled her hand to her chest and instinctively grabbed at the now cleaned and wrapped skin. It didn’t hurt as much as before.

Minerva looked up at Yukino, suddenly unaware of how to leave the conversation. Her mind flashed forward to what would happen once they went their separate ways. Minerva thought of her father. “Thank you,” she said. “It’s probably best if we don’t correspond any further.” She couldn’t bring herself to look Yukino in the eye.

“Miss Orland,” Yukino began and Minerva winced at how formal it sounded. “I don’t know what I’ve done to upset you, but I wished we could start on the right feet this time.”

Minerva pursed her lips, something she was used to doing to push others away. “Don’t make this harder,” she spoke trying to keep her voice firm. “I said it’s best to not that I wanted to.”

Yukino looked up but Minerva turned her gaze before their eyes could lock. Something akin to recognition crossed over her face. She looked toward the precinct before she nodded as if she understood something.

“Perhaps we may correspond in other ways. My sister always says she knows the best hidden places.”

Minerva humped. “If I knew what that meant I probably still wouldn’t like it.” Minerva realized after she said it how stubborn it made her sound and hated herself more for it.

Yukino however, just bowed politely. “Thank you for letting me help you,” she said and was about to turn away, but she paused. “If you ever need anything-” Yukino’s eyes bore into her own, dead serious and full of meaning. “-My sister and I live near East Brooklyn. Feel free to spend some tea time with us. We rarely get visitors and it’s a rather private estate despite how it looks.”

Minerva could only nod, fully understanding the hidden implication behind Yukino’s words but unsure if she could truly accept them in good faith. Yukino, done speaking, finally turned away. Minerva chastised herself. Good faith...what was she thinking? Minerva was far beyond that by any means after what she’s done.

But perhaps, if Yukino was offering, even if she never took that offer, she’d be comforted knowing someone cared.

 

* * *

 

 

Yukino was thankful that night for her shift getting off early. Despite how the chief felt about it, Yukino couldn’t stand to be away from her sister for long these days. Though she would never admit that to Sorano. Her sister had a hatred of being treated like she was fragile. Yukino blamed it on their upbringing, and how Sorano could never accept help because she was too used to giving it to Yukino.

Perhaps that was why Yukino stopped to help Minerva. She saw something familiar inside the chiefs daughter. A known stubbornness that reminded her of Sorano. It showed in the way Minerva practically hissed at her like a cornered mountain cat, but her eyes betrayed her. Minerva hardly took her gaze from Yukino as she focused on cleaning her bloodied knuckles.

Yukino noticed the way she looked at her, like Yukino was a curious never before seen specimen that left her confused on its biology. She paid no mind to the attention however. As Minerva stared Yukino politely pretended that she was focused only on cleaning out her wound.

By the end of it Minerva was somehow looking more pale than usual, but her confusion had gone. Replaced by something closer to regret. It was a look Yukino recognized as someone who doesn’t believe they deserve the kindness offered to them.

Yukino walked up the steps to her apartment building believing she had done the right thing today. Regardless of Minerva’s actions she was human just like the rest of them. Yukino thought back to that look of pained remembrance on Minerva’s face as she apologized. She wouldn’t be surprised if Minerva was simply acting out of fear of her father. The new thought, which was likely to be true, left Yukino feeling bittersweet about their interaction today.

She tried to shake off the feeling as she opened the door to her apartment. Yukino filled her mind with the more comforting thought that Sorano was going to be waiting for her. However, when she opened the door and announced her presence Yukino was met with silence. 

She strained her ears for a moment and heard the shower faucet turn on. Dropping her handbag and coat on the hooks by the door Yukino walked past the shoddy kitchen tiles to knock on the bathroom door.

“Soree,” she called through the flimsy wooden door. “I’m home.”

It took a minute for her sister to reply and when she did her voice cracked. “Welcome back!” There was an undertone to the way Sorano said her words that made Yukino distrust the feigned happiness of her word choice. She sounded pained, frantic almost.

Yukino thought for a moment, unsure if she was reading into things or if Sorano wasn’t as happy as she wanted to sound. Yukino’s mind warped a million different ways until she couldn’t think for fear that something was wrong with her sister. Against her better judgement she knocked again and asked, “Soree, is everything okay?”

Yukino heard a strangled sound like a sob come from the behind the closed door. “Yes, of course, Yuki,” came the reply. Sorano sounded more put together this time, but still fake.

Yukino tried the door knob. It was locked. “Sorano,” Yukino said, her voice close to pleading. “You sound distressed, what’s going on?”

There was some shuffling behind the door, deep breaths and more strangled noises. “I told you everything’s fine…” Sorano said, her voice giving out halfway through her words until they sounded strained and petrified.

Yukino rested her ear against the wood, her palm close enough to be touching her squished cheek. “Sorano please open the door.”

Yukino’s heart pounded and her breath quickened as she waited for a reply that never came. Instead Yukino heard the click of the lock and turn of the knob on the door. Sorano had unlocked it, but left the door for Yukino to push open.

Slowly Yukino strode into the bathroom. The humidity from the hot water washed over her face before she knew anything else. It contrasted so darkly with the cold tile floor and the cold feel of the dirty porcelain sink next to the door. Yukino surveyed the scene before her, unsure how to respond.

Sorano was rocking back and forth n the edge of the closed toilet lid. On the sink counter just inches to Sorano’s right was a prepped syringe full of musty brown liquid. The shower was running rusted water through the pipes again, sputtering the flow every now and then as the pipes jumped. Sorano was still in her nightgown though it was torn at the bottom and colored yellow from what she couldn’t begin to guess.

“Soree…” Yukino began, concern leaking from her expression, and, much to her hatred, disappointment in her voice. She shouldn’t be blaming her sister, regardless of how her sister viewed it or what she said, Sorano was just as much of a victim as Yukino. Quickly covering up her wavering voice she knelt down in front of Sorano. “Don’t do this,” she said, trying to lock eye contact with her.

Sorano squeezed her eyes shut, she was so tense, shaking uncontrollably. She refused to meet Yukino’s gaze and for the first time since their parents died Yukino saw the scared little girl come out of her older sister. Sorano opened her mouth, lips quivering, breath shaky. Everything about her was rattling down to her core. “I- I,” Sorano tried to speak but a deep sputtering breath halted her progress. She shook her head violently, silver hair whipping around her shoulders in sweaty clumps.

Sorano was paler than death, and despite her already porcelain skin, Yukino wasn’t ready for how pale she looked. Her usual pink lips were flesh colored and sweat dripped down her forehead like she was sitting in a sauna.

“Shh,” Yukino whispered, running her hand up and across the length of Sorano’s jawline. She wiped away a bit of the sweat sticking to Sorano’s cheek. Sorano whimpered, a tear falling down from her squinted eyelid. The tears mixed in with her sweat until Yukino wasn’t sure which was which. “It’s going to be okay, Soree,” Yukino said, a bit of her better judgement coming back from the shock. Despite knowing about her addiction for years, Yukino had never come face to face with what it did to Sorano. Sorano had made sure to leave before that ever happened.

“I’m going to take care of this,” Yukino said. Trying to stare into her sister’s eyes was like holding an oiled pig. She was shaking too much to focus her pupils anywhere. Yukino stood up quickly, ignoring the rush of blood that went from her head. She grabbed the syringe of heroin from the counter and quickly walked out of the bathroom. 

Yukino had no idea what to do with it. She ended up pacing her apartment before deciding. The trash can was too easy, and if it was still intact there’s nothing to say Sorano won’t just dig it back up. She could pour it down the drain but what would she do with the syringe? Yukino was by the sink when her eyes fell upon the window, lacy curtains fluttering in the draft.

Yukino took one look back at the bathroom where her sister was starting to stand up. Sorano was hanging onto the doorframe, a desperate plea in her eyes. She reached her hand out. “Yuki, no-” she croaked. “I need it,” Sorano lifted from the doorframe and stumbled towards Yukino.

Before she could cross the apartment Yukino threw open the window and tossed the syringe down into the alley below. From this high up it would shatter and the drug would be forever lost to the cracked pavement.

Yukino turned just before Sorano crashed into her, holding them steady with just her arms on Sorano’s elbows. Sorano screeched and reached for the open window. Yukino felt her sister’s entire body pulse. It started in her core and shot out of her outstretched hand. Sorano sobbed, unable to stand properly she draped herself over Yukino’s shoulder.

Yukino just stood there, holding her sister while spasms and seizures took over her muscles. The only sound in Yukino’s ear was Sorano’s broken, whimpers that escalated into sudden cries of “No!” Each cry echoed in Yukino’s ears, filling the small apartment and Yukino was almost positive all of their neighbors could hear it. Every last whimper, every last protest, it was all on display for the world to hear. Soon everyone would know just how crippled the Aguria sisters were.

Yukino tried to hold Sorano steady, tried to keep her aloft. She tightened her grip around her sister’s torso. The only thing Yukino knew was that she had to stop the shaking, she had to calm Sorano down.

Eventually Sorano’s weight was too much for Yukino and they both collapsed to the ground. Sorano dug her head into Yukino’s neck, twisting until the top of her head was a rat’s nest of hair and Yukino’s shoulder was covered in sweat and tears. Yukino bit her own blubbering lips and kept Sorano’s chest pressed tightly to her own, shaking along with her sister’s body. They stayed that way for so long they became intune to each other’s trembling, two sisters, seizing together like a sputtering car engine.

 

Yukino didn’t let go of her sister until her seizures had finally stopped. It was long since dark out and Yukino’s bones ached as she lifted her head. She tried to hold Sorano at arm’s length but found quickly that she was limp as a doll.

Sorano had passed out, her thin lips parted slightly to breathe in and out, fluttering long strands of her hair with each exhale. She had stopped sweating halfway through the night but the damp still clung to her clothes and hair.

Yukino put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, but she would not wake. It was hard to move, and the apartment was so dark. Yukino tried to look up and over her shoulder, what she could see of the window was pitch black. Though it was still open and she could feel the night breeze turning the room into a freezer.

She rubbed Sorano’s arms; they were colder than the night air. She had to somehow carry her sister to bed and close the window before they both froze to death. Gingerly Yukino shifted her position until her sleeping legs were sticking out straight. They had grown tingly resting underneath her bottom for hours like that. Yukino placed one hand under Sorano’s legs and another holding her back.

She knelt before she lifted. It was harder than she’d imagined. Yukino always heard of men in romance novels being able to perfectly carry a damsel in distress but this was not that. This was desperation and a great deal of familial concern. Yukino stumbled once trying to stand upright but she managed to catch herself without waking Sorano. At this point however, there wasn’t much that would be able to wake Sorano. She looked too drained, too physically exhausted, even as she slept.

Yukino got Sorano into the bedroom they shared, she was set down on her pristine mattress. She had kept it clean the three years Sorano was gone, always hoping she would return one day. Despite being back it still looked like it had not been touched and Yukino had to wonder what her sister was doing last night if it wasn’t sleeping. Maybe she hadn’t slept at all. Maybe she had left the apartment altogether and that’s where the syringe came from. It was too much for Yukino to process in her current state.

She wouldn’t be able to process it clearly for a while. It was still the middle of the week and Yukino had picked up all of Lucy’s shifts at the precinct. Tomorrow she would have to get up and focus on earning herself, and her sister, a living. Something that so many people in this city would kill to be able to do. Still, the thought of leaving Sorano alone even for one day, terrified her. There was no telling what Sorano could do, or where she could go without Yukino home to stop her from hurting herself.

Yukino straightened when she got Sorano placed gently on the covers. She slyly slid the comforter down and back over her sisters body, tucking the fabric all the way to her neck. As she stood up she caught a glint of moonlight as it shone off the glass of the clock on Sorano’s bedside table. It was hard to read but Yukino clearly saw the hour hand on the roman numeral for one. She sighed. 

Yukino had barely a thought on how she was going to get through the day. She supposed trying to sleep was a start. The good thing about sharing a room was that she could keep an eye on Sorano all night. Yukino stripped to her undergarments, too tired to throw on a nightgown. As she looked over at the black form of her sister sleeping she wondered if she’d be able to sleep at all, for fear of her sister needing her, or worse, leaving her again. Thoughts swam deep in her core and Yukino discovered in herself a fear that, now unveiled, proved to be a bigger fear than anything she’d ever felt. She feared losing Sorano.

 


	5. Arrangements Need To Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorano's settling back into a normal life. At least until Minerva swoops in like a hurricane. She sends both girls chasing after something much bigger than themselves, and in the end the beast may rear back to bite them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhh!!! finally updateddd!   
> With this chapter now Son of the Don and To Love or to Lose are caught up to the same timeline! Almost ;)  
> There's still some bits I need to add/catch up to but for now enjoy this cuz this is where things get really spicy!

_ September 12, 1935 - Evening _

 

Yukino had taken her last vacation day to be with her sister. Tomorrow she would have to go back to the precinct for a longer shift, but she needed to know Sorano was okay. Sorano, however, insisted that Yukino was wasting her time.

“You can’t be holding yourself back for my sake, criminey, Yukino,” she lamented.

“Sorano it’s my life and my choices are my own, just like you said about yours,” Yukino retorted and that seemed to shut Sorano up.

Eventually Yukino had gotten Sorano out of the apartment for a stroll around town. The New York streets were getting colder by the day, but the snow hadn’t fallen yet. They passed buildings larger than life, skyscrapers that Yukino had to crane her neck to see. A strong gust blew through Sorano’s platinum hair, exposing her thin neck and bony shoulders underneath her dress. Sorano had been looking up at the Empire State Building when Yukino noticed how peaceful she looked.

They hadn’t come this far up Manhattan in a long time, not since they were kids and playing around the street corners of Park Avenue before this newfangled building was constructed. In that moment Yukino forgot about the drugs, she forgot about the depression and the precinct. Sorano’s nose was turned up, viewing the skyscraper like it was man’s next savoir. Sorano hadn’t seen it since it was built, at least not with Yukino. She left before they had the chance. By the look on her sister’s face Yukino would say even Sorano forgot about all the horrible things happening in their time.

Sorano sighed heavily as the girls kicked their way back inside the apartment. She took her coat off, hanging it on a hook with shaky hands and asked Yukino if she wanted a pot of tea, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sorano began filling the kettle before she could say anything. Yukino was about to take the task from her and tell her to lay down when there came a buzz at the door. The sister’s looked at each other.

“Expecting visitors?” Sorano asked.

“No, not today,” Yukino answered and Sorano narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Yukino took her hands off the kitchen counter, ready to go answer the buzz. Sorano, shaking more wildly now as if she was terrified of something, grabbed the puffed sleeve of Yukino’s dress. 

“Be careful,” Sorano said then let go with a somber expression.

Yukino nodded, smiled sweetly and squeezed Sorano’s hand. When she got to the door she opened it a crack, peeking her face between the stalks of wood. Yukino’s eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of who was there.

“M-Minerva?” Yukino asked, opening the door wider to address her...friend? Co-worker? Yukino wasn’t quite sure what they were.

Minerva was tall as ever, with the same pursed lips and pulled back midnight hair. Except when she saw Yukino her squinted eyes narrowed. “Oh,” was the only sound that came out of her mouth.

Yukino offered a sweet smile and asked, “What brings you here?” She was still turning over in her head how Minerva even knew where she lived. They had never been close enough to exchange addresses before. 

Minerva, before she answered, pursed her lips tighter, leaving them thin and flesh colored. She mumbled something under her breath that Yukino couldn’t hear but she leaned in to try anyway.

“Yuki?” Sorano called from behind her, showing herself beyond the frame of the doorway to see who was there.

Once Sorano came into view Minerva’s nose turned up and she suddenly had a look of disgust. “Of course, of  _ course _ ,” Minerva spat out. She turned her head in exasperation and almost seemed ready to run away.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Sorano asked, what surprised Yukino was how accusatory her tone was. Yukino looked back at her sister, eyebrows disappearing into her bangs.

Minvera gained her composure in the next second. She placed her hands on her hips and suddenly looked like she was ready to tell Yukino off again like she did that night at the bar. 

“I  _ was _ here on personal business,” Minerva began looking at Sorano. “but now that I know you live with a rat I think I’ll take it elsewhere.”

Yukino didn’t have the chance to be offended before Minerva was turning around and starting to walk away. Sorano rushed past Yukino to catch Minerva’s arm before she reached the stairwell. Sorano leaned in and whispered something Yukino couldn’t hear. Minerva glanced furtively at Yukino before she whispered back. 

Yukino scrunched her eyebrows the whole time until Sorano walked back to the open front door. Yukino gave her sister a confused but stern look. “Listen,” Sorano began. “I still have some unfinished business to take care of-“

“-You’re not leaving again!” Yukino said frantically and a bit too loudly. 

Sorano put her arms up in defense and flashed Yukino a stern look. “Yuki-”

“-No! Don’t ‘Yuki’ me, you just got back there’s no way you can  _ leave _ me again!” 

“I never even said I was leaving,” Sorano countered.

“You have that look in your eye.”

Sorano let out a deep sigh. “Sister, let me do this. You don’t need to be involved.”

Minerva narrowed her already squinted eyes from behind Sorano. She crossed her arms, but didn’t say anything. Yukino felt something inside of her squirm. She crossed her arms as well and continued in a firm tone, “Like hell I don’t!” Sorano gasped and Minerva widened her eyes, but Yukino wasn’t done. “You are my  _ sister _ . We need to stay together, and I won’t be left out of your life anymore. Stop trying to protect me by running away!”

Minerva made a noise of discontent, “No offense, but I don’t want some goody-two-shoes sticking their nose in my business.” She sent a glare at Yukino who humphed back in reply.

“Whatever your business is, it seems to involve my sister. Which means that it involves me as well.” Yukino shot back at Minerva.

Sorano shot Yukino a warning look. “Don’t do this,” she said in hushed tones.

Yukino met her firm tone with a steely gaze. Yukino was about to open her mouth when Minerva interrupted them both, “You’re getting more and more brazen by the day, Aguria,” she said and began to walk back to the open doorway. “If you insist I’ll have you know that this isn’t a light-hearted issue. I have no idea the extent you know of your sisters... _ travels _ ,” Minerva hissed out the word and Sorano turned her deadly glare to Minerva  next. “But judging from today, I would say not much.” Minerva was next to them now, suddenly leaning in closer, breathing into Yukino’s mouth. “If you must know I want your word that you won’t run and tell the minute you find out what’s really going on.”

Minerva’s brown eyes glared daggers down Yukino’s small form. Minerva towered over her, breathing intimidation. Yukino glanced over at her sister for a small moment of hesitation. Minerva’s gaze switched from pure intimidation to contemplation and Yukino turned her head back, a confident gleam in her eye.

“You have my word.”

Minerva pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows as if that wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. She turned to look briefly at Sorano then looked back at Yukino. Minvera humphed and promptly shouldered her way inside their apartment.

Yukino was almost offended until she watched her sister walk back inside, a concerned, but annoyed glare in her eye. Yukino checked the hallway before she closed the door and silently followed her sister back in.

Minerva put her hands on her hips and looked around. The side of her nose scrunched up like she smelled something bad. Sorano rubbed her bicep, but when Minerva turned around Sorano straightened and stopped fidgeting.

“Well, shall we get started?” Minerva said.

Sorano let out a sigh, she stalked up to Minerva, staring up into her eyes like she was ready for a fight. “I don’t like the idea of Yukino being caught up in this, but since it seems I have no choice, the only thing I’ll remind you of is that Yukino is not to get involved in the process. And if things go south you’ve never heard her name.”

Minerva and Sorano stared at each other for a while. Finally Minerva glanced at Yukino and seemed to suppress a sigh. “Fine,” she said though her tone of voice was less than happy about it. Minerva waited one more moment before she spoke again. She stared at the sisters as Yukino went to stand beside Sorano. Minerva let out a breath of air through her nose, like a bull ready to charge.

“You know why I’m here, Angel, so let’s get on with it, who do you know?” Minerva finally said.

Sorano turned her head and Yukino couldn’t tell if she was rolling her eyes or if she was just extremely uncomfortable with Yukino here. “I don’t know anyo-”

“Are you bent?” Minerva spat. “I know Don keeps you closer than any other-” Minerva’s gaze flicked to Yukino for a moment as if gauging her reaction before the words came out, “-whore he has,” she finished and Yukino made it a point not to have any reaction. “You have the connections I need, so spit it out.”

Sorano gave Yukino an apologetic look. She turned back to Minerva, “The man I know is-” Sorano sighed. “-he’s somewhere I don’t want to go back to.”

Minerva raised her eyebrow, as if she didn’t quite believe Sorano’s words. She thought for a moment, grinding her teeth as she did. Then Minerva opened her mouth, “You know I need your help. I wouldn’t be here if I had any other options.”

Sorano turned her head, her expression turning cold. “You could if you weren’t so hellbent on destroying your father.”

Minerva’s eyes narrowed while Yukino’s widened. Yukino looked frantically between her sister and Minerva. “You don’t understand the lengths he’d go to or the resources he has.” Minerva went on. “It’s not that simple. Though I suppose an orphan brat like you wouldn’t understand.”

“Why you-” Sorano began. She would have gone straight for the punch had Yukino not held her back.

“Don’t, Soree,” Yukino pleaded. “What’s all this you’ve both gotten yourselves into?” Yukino looked at Minerva, her gaze was unmoving, resilience hiding bitterness. 

“You know the kind of man he is,” Minerva said easily boring holes into Yukino’s composure. “There’s no one I can trust. No one who gives a damn about the poor rebelling flapper girl. I can tell you both with certainty that if I can’t live my own life I’ll die tomorrow.”

There was something in Minerva’s demeanor that made Yukino analyze her. She stood there stoic, tall and with full conviction behind her words. Yukino had to wonder how horrible of a father Chief Jiemma had been to her to create this kind of monster who stood here so ready to spill familial blood just for the sake of her own life. Yukino thought of her own father, what she remembered of him. He had been kind, patient, a needed counterpart to their erratic, energetic mother. 

They had both had their problems which destroyed them in the end, but they had been a family. Minerva had a pack full of wolves ready to rip her apart if she showed any sign of weakness. Yukino almost couldn’t believe the kind of world that would look like.

Yukino turned her gaze to Minerva, dropping her hands once she was sure Sorano wasn’t going to attack her anymore. “Minerva,” Yukino began. “We want to help, but I’m not sure this-”

Minerva’s expression changed from tolerance to instant rage, her eyebrows lifted, her nostrils flared and she seemed to blow up like a pufferfish. “I have weighed the options and the consequences. I didn’t come here for a lecture on good morals! I came here for results, now will you help me  _ or not _ ?”

Yukino looked back at Sorano and they shared a look. Yukino knew what her sister had meant when she said; “somewhere I don’t want to go back to,” but now Yukino was with her. She’d make sure Sorano doesn’t fall into that trap again. Yukino also knew that Minerva was just as stubborn as she was intimidating. She wouldn’t take lightly to them if the answer was no.

“We will,” Yukino answered for them both. She ignored the instant sputtering that came from her sister’s mouth and kept up eye contact with Minerva. Minerva seemed to be sizing her up, there was a speck of doubt in her eyes that told Yukino Minerva didn’t think she could do it. Yukino was going to prove her wrong.

“You can’t just-” Sorano began, trying to cling to Yukino’s arm. Yukino was unmoving. “Yuki, you’re not serious?” she whispered harshly into Yukino’s ear.

Allowing herself a moment Yukino turned to her sister, she wondered briefly when they had become the same height. “I am. For the first time in my life I won’t let you be dragged into these sorts of things anymore. We can get through this, but we need to stick together.”

Sorano’s eyes flicked around nervously, “I don’t like you getting involved in this.”

“I’m not a babe for you to protect anymore. Ma and Papa are gone, we only have each other,” Yukino said, a deep plea in her voice.

Sorano took her time before answering, but when she did she turned to Minerva and let her voice fill the apartment. “To do what you want we’re going to need insider help. You know this makes you an affiliate and this won’t be the last deal you make with the Chenney’s.”

“I’m well aware.” Minerva answered, shifting on her feet as if she were getting bored of the conversation.

Sorano nodded her head. “Fine, I know who we need to contact to get this job done. Make sure to let me do the gabbing. If you’re not careful you could end up signing away years to these con artists.”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Minerva was sitting with the Aguria sisters staring at a well-to-do townhome that made her blood boil with envy. Sorano had told them that her contact was the muscle of the mafia and could get the job done. The fact he seemed to have more than enough money to his name filled her with a kind of rageful jealousy she never thought about before. Why should these people, so caught up in criminal activities, be any economically better than anyone else during these fiscally harsh times?

Yukino cleared her throat and broke the silence on the street corner. “The man we’re looking for,” she began. “He lives there?”

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Obviously,” Minerva said. “Sitting fat on his blood money.” Minerva crossed her arms, ignoring the glare Yukino sent her way. The night was ticking along slowly. A thick black blanket surrounded them, penetrated only by the sparse street lamps that dotted each side of the neighborhood. Most of the light on their targets house came from the flickering porch light. The curtains were closed, but Minerva could see faint movement from inside. 

Two bodies. She didn’t like the idea of two more bodies getting involved in her personal affairs. Nosy Yukino had been bad enough, she didn’t need more potential rats. Minerva was standing with the sisters on the other side of the road, hidden by darkness and a parked car.

“Every night a man leaves at the same time in his work clothes,” Sorano reminded them, keeping her voice low and quiet.

Minerva pursed her lips and watched. Sure enough a handsome young man with strangely long blond hair stepped out of the doorway, he was skinny and looked like a child compared to the man next to him. The blond put a fedora quick over his head and said a few words out of earshot to the other man. That one was most definitely the muscle of the mafia, he was built like a greek olympian, all tall bulging muscles and a mane of brown hair.

Fedora smiled at the olympic muscle, quickly they shared a peck on the lips. Nothing lasting longer than a second, but there was something about the look on both their faces that gave away how personal the exchange was. If this were anywhere, but America, Minerva thought, that exchange might be accepted. Here it was almost scandalous.

Minerva squinted her eyes as Fedora continued down the sidewalk, a briefcase in hand, looking much too professional for his own good. Minerva would recognize an outfit that pristine anywhere. He was a police officer.

Minerva grit her teeth, was anyone in this gods forsaken mafia not in with the police?  The muscle slipped back inside and closed the door without another glance around.

Sorano waited until Fedora had rounded the block corner, then she stepped in front of Minerva. “He’s who you’ll want to talk to. His name is Orga Nanagear and he works mostly in murders. If anyone can help you it’s him.”

Minerva crossed her arms, standing up from where she was leaning against the car. “First you send me to the estranged, junkie son of the Don who takes my money for no services then you send me to the lilly licker boyfriend of a cop?” Minerva pursed her lips. “Are you  _ trying  _ to kill me?”

“He won’t rat if you tell him I sent you.” Sorano said. There was something in her tone that made Minerva think she was just speaking to get Minerva off her back.

“Lead the way, this time you will be my insurance,” Minerva said and gave Sorano a glare that let her know she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Sorano narrowed her eyes, but she didn’t protest. Instead she turned to Yukino. “Stay out here,” she said. Yukino’s cheeks puffed up almost instantly. Sorano stopped her before her mouth opened, ready for her retort. “I’m not trying to protect you this time, we need a lookout. In case briefcase comes back.” Sorano gestured her head down the street they had watched Fedora leave.

“Fine,” Yukino eventually agreed. Minerva didn’t wait any longer, she strode ahead knowing Sorano would follow after.

Minerva didn’t waste any time, she walked up the three stone steps to Orga’s house and knocked loudly. Sorano shifted on her feet beside her. It took Orga a few minutes, but eventually Minerva heard his stomping footsteps come closer to the door.

He opened the door with an almost murderous look. From afar Minerva could tell that Orga was more than just well-defined, but up close he was about as intimidating as her father. Minerva steeled her will. If she could brace the wrath of Jiemma Orland every day there was nothing Orga could do to her that would be any worse than what she’s already faced.

Orga gave them both a once-over, as soon as he laid eyes on Sorano recognition crossed his features and he sneered. “Are whores offering their services like door to door salesmen now?” Orga said, his voice was deep and guttural, even for a man of his size, with a hint of an accent that Minerva placed as European but couldn’t decipher further.

“You’d be so lucky if I offered my services,” Sorano retorted and Orga scoffed rudely. She stared straight into Orga’s eyes not backing down. “We need to hire you.”

Orga’s expression turned quizzical and he glanced over at Minerva. “Who’s we?” he asked jutting his chin at Minerva.

Putting her hands on her hips Minerva said, “Minerva Orland,” Orga squinted slightly when she spoke, but he didn’t interrupt. “I want a hit put out on Police Chief Jiemma Orland.”

At this Orga smirked. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, an amused glint in his eye. “That’s a big hit little girl, what makes you think you can demand things like that?”

“I have the money are you going to let me hire you or not?” Minerva asked, putting a harsh tone to her words. While it was true she had the money, it wasn’t as much as she would have liked due to her last interaction with Gajeel Redfox. The illegitimate heir of the nameless, faceless Don had taken her money and run. Now she worried whatever she had left wasn’t going to be sufficient. Orga needn’t know that however, so she forced her head high and stared pointedly at him with determined eyes.

Orga made it a point to look at Sorano next, frown and say, “Where’d you find this one? A bat cave?” Minerva glared at him and surprisingly he seemed to back away into his house. “Get the hell in before you two draw attention.”

Orga’s house was annoyingly organized. When Minerva walked in she felt like she was encroaching on King George’s exhibit for plush chairs and century old antiques. There was nothing about the entryway that felt quaint to her, it was only decidedly posh with an arrogant air about presenting.There was a glint in Orga’s eyes as she took it in told her he certainly thought it more than quaint, and he reveled in her discomfort about the display of money.

The entryway was just a narrow hallway with thick curtains dividing the space through an open archway to their left. Orga led them into the living room which had even more pointless antiques decorations. Vases, masks from various cultures, ornate picture frames holding picasso’s, even tassels on the brims of lampshades and the ends of throw blankets on every chair.

Orga didn’t ask them to take a seat, just turned around, crossed his arms and barked. “Now how the hell do you expect to pay for a mark like that?”

“Why don’t you name your price and I’ll show you,” Minerva said easily taking up a bargainners attitude.

Orga didn’t seem to appreciate it and he huffed. “A mark that important with the clean up and cover afterwards?” Orga thought a moment. “Two-fifty.”

Minerva inwardly cursed, she definitely didn’t have that much. Sticking her last hope on Orga being a haggling man she uttered, “One hundred.”

Orga just laughed. “You can expect to kill an ex’s dog with that money. Two hundred take it or get out of my house.”

Minerva thought for a minute. “Your lover who just walked out of here a few minutes ago looked like the uppity type. My money’s on he’s a detective, not your average Joe.” She pretended to look at her nails as she spoke, summoning indifference in her tone so she radiated cruelty, it was something Minerva was much too good at. “He probably wouldn’t be happy to hear who you’re really working for,” Minerva said with a sly smirk up at Orga.

His face turned instantly red and his fists balled at his side. “You bitch-” he began, but Minerva cut him off.

“Nor would my father be pleased to file the report that one of NYC’s finest was a queer involved with the mafia.” Just for effect Minerva leaned in. “I’m sure you see where I’m going with this,” she finished.

“You can’t just barge in here and blackmail me!” Orga shouted, his voice loud enough to carry outside where Yukino was most likely worrying a rut in the ground. “I could have you and your little Angel killed for even suggesting that!”

Sorano put a hand on Orga’s shoulder, backing him up from where he spat in Minerva’s face, what surprised Minerva was how Orga let her make space between them. “I have nothing to do with what she wants!” Sorano protested with an angry stare back at Minerva. Don’t shoot the messenger, Nanagear!”

Orga rounded on Sorano next. “You’re the one who brought her here, Angel, I don’t take kindly to threats.” Orga’s voice was still shouting but with a lot less volume than before. 

Minerva didn’t even blink as she took off her earrings, about the only expensive thing her father ever bought for her. Real onyx gems, large, dangling and centered in a ring of glittering diamonds.

“Consider this a downpayment,” she began, holding out her hand for Orga to take the earrings. Orga stared at her, distrusting. “They’re real gems, not the fake hollywood glitz and glam anyone else will try to trick you with.” Orga didn’t take them at first. He hesitated.

Minerva jiggled them in her palm and raised her eyebrows impatiently. Finally, Orga reached out and Minerva dropped the earrings in his beefy hand. Something deep inside her gut twinged at the thought that she was departing with them. She knew she shouldn’t care, they were a gift and therefore a constant reminder of who she was doing this for. Still, there was a feeling she couldn’t place about the way Orga’s hand closed over the jewelry. It was bittersweet, nostalgic, but also anxious and jittery. As if giving them up were the real crime she was committing.

“Take those, my money, and my word that I’ll keep my lips shut about your,” Minerva paused for dramatic effect. “ _ Arrangement _ .” Putting her hands on her hips once more she flashed Orga a victorious smirk. “That seems like more than a fair deal to me.”

Orga’s frown deepened, the crease in his brow was still there, but turned upwards more as if he were confused. Then he grunted and pocketed the earrings. “You better hope this is the last you see of me, Orland. Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Minerva, feeling an overwhelming sense of victory, flashed him a confident smile. “Whatever you say,” she said and turned around to show herself out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufu  
> Troubling times are a brewing~!


End file.
